Yamato
Summary Yamato is one of the main tritagonists of the Naruto franchise. He is an ANBU in the service of Konohagakure. Because of his unique jutsu, he is added to Team Kakashi as a temporary for Kakashi Hatake. Though Kakashi eventually returns to the team, Yamato stays on to provide assistance when he's needed. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, 7-C Name: Tenzo, Yamato (codename) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Classification: Human Ninja that was infused with cells from Hashirama Senju, Anbu Age: 26 Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level via earth and water manipulation (could create a large cliff and waterfall and increase its size for Naruto's training), Town level viawood release (could restrain KN4 Naruto with his techniques, as well as a gigantic squid which dwarfed a large boat) Range: 100 meters Speed: Hypersonic+ Durability: Town level through wood release shields (Interlocking Wooden Wall protected him from the shockwaves of Naruto's KN4 transformation) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman, Class MJ+ with wood release. Stamina: Medium-high Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools Intelligence: Skilled in combat, leader Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, agility, stamina, chakra manipulation, earth element manipulation, water element manipulation, wood element manipulation (can create trees and transform parts of his body into wood), can create wood clones Weaknesses: Creating large land formations exhausts him Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Mokuton (Wood Release):' An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. *'''-Moku Bunshin no Justu (Wood Clone Technique):' The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the normal shadow clones and it has the ability to merge with plants and trees. It also has the ability to travel far distances from the user and are able to communicate with the original. *'-Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique):' This jutsu transforms the user's own arm into big trees. The trees will expand rapidly and fork out to deliver damage or trap an opponent. The ends of the wood can be transformed in to stakes for increase damage. *'-Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence):' After preforming the correct seals, the user is able convert their chakra in to life energy to turn an area into a vast forest in a matter of seconds. *'-Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Smothering Bind Technique):' In a similar manner to Wood Release: Great Forest, the user will transform their arm in to a tree, creating multiple branches which will rapidly grow around the target and restrain their movement. *'-Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall):' This jutsu creates wooden pillars which rise from the ground and curve, locking together when they meet to create a dome-like shield. This technique is useful for defense against stronger attacks. *'-Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique):' The user creates four large wooden pillars which rise out of the ground, along with many other slightly smaller wooden pillars to create a large cage around the target to restrain them. '-Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques. It allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. These techniques can alter the landscape on a large scale, and solid earth barriers are commonly used as defense. Some earth jutsu can even alter hardness and weight properties. *'-Doton: Doryū Jōheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart):' This technique allows the user to create a gigantic rampart which rises up out of the terrain. The amount of earth used can be increased with more chakra, and the landforms will take shape according to the user's will. *'-Doton: Doryūkatsu (Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide):' After preforming the correct handseals, the user can manipulate the surrounding earth to tear the landscape apart and create large chasms. *'-Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall):' The user can create a large solid wall of earth and rock to instantly rise from the ground between them and the enemy as an effective form of defense. '-Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via mouth. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. *'-Suiton: Hahonryū (Water Release: Tearing Torrent):' This technique creates water that rapidly spins in the user's hand. The rotating water can be blasted at close melee range to inflict damage upon a target or provide defense against fire attacks. *'-Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu (Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique):''' A water jutsu which is used to greatly alter the terrain. A spring of water is created by the user resulting in a wave-like water current forming. This technique can be used in combination with Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart to form a waterfall. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Wood Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vegetation Users Category:Spies Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7